1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data transfer and, more particularly, to systems and methods that provide high density connections for a network device.
2. Description of Related Art
Routers receive data on physical media, such as optical fiber, analyze the data to determine its destination, and output the data on physical media in accordance with the destination. Routers were initially designed using a general purpose processor executing large software programs. As line rates and traffic volume increased, however, general purpose processors could not scale to meet the new demands. For example, as new functions, such as accounting and policing functionality, were added to the software, these routers suffered performance degradation. In some instances, the routers failed to handle traffic at line rate when the new functionality was turned on.
To meet the new demands, purpose-built routers were designed. Purpose-built routers were designed and built with components optimized for routing. They not only handled higher line rates and higher network traffic volume, but they also added functionality without compromising line rate performance.
A conventional purpose-built router may include a number of port connections, such as Ethernet connections, to a local area network (LAN) or wide area network (WAN). The Ethernet connections typically occur via RJ45 connectors and category 5 unshielded twisted pair (CAT-5 UTP) cables for 10/100 Mb Ethernet connections between two end points.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of an input/output (I/O) device 100 for driving signals on an Ethernet connection. I/O device 100 includes drive circuitry 110, transistors 120, center tapped pulse transformer 130, common mode choke 140, and face panel 150. Drive circuitry 110 switches transistors 120 on and off for signals received from and transmitted to the Ethernet connection. Center tapped pulse transformer 130 performs signal processing functions, such as bias, balance, and transform functions. For example, center tapped pulse transformer 130 provides bias for transistors 120. Center tapped pulse transformer 130 also translates signals from single-ended signals relative to ground to balanced signals and provides filtering for electromagnetic compatibility.
Common mode choke 140 removes common mode noise from the signals so that the signals will not radiate. Face plate 150 includes RJ45 connectors. Face plate 150, however, has a limited amount of room for connectors. RJ45 connectors are fairly large. As a result, it is impossible to put more than 4–8 RJ45 connectors on face plate 150.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for mechanisms to expand the number of connectors available for port connections, such as Ethernet connections.